One More Night TakanoxOnodera
by Dota2
Summary: Sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces... Pero solo estaré contigo una noche más.


La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe. Chocando con la pared contigua. Dos amantes besándose tan fugazmente, queriéndose devorar, sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro despojándolo de su abrigo.

"Seguimos lanzando cosas y azotando las puertas..."

Al mismo tiempo que sus pies pisan sus talones deshaciéndose del calzado, el más alto acorrala al otro entres sus brazos y la pared. Dándose fuertemente el uno contra el otro.  
El castaño al sentirse atrapado en sus brazos opone, sin querer realmente, un poco de resistencia. Lo hace débilmente, resistiéndose sin resistir, y quien se opondría a las demandantes caricias y embriagantes besos que lo llenaban y hacían estremecer. Puso sus manos haciendo presión sobre su pecho, empujándolo.

"Nos volvemos tan jodidamente disfuncionales"

-Ritsu...-Su profunda voz, su tibio aliento chocando contra su cuello. ¿Cuantas veces lo escuchó susurrar su nombre con su voz cargada de excitación y deseo? Sus labios descendieron hasta su cuello, mordiendo y succionando su delicada piel. Las manos que momentos antes se resistían, ahora estrujaban la tela de su camiseta, jalándola, atrayendola hacía él. Dejó salir un jadeo al sentir su lengua lamer sobre la piel que había sido marcada previamente. sus labios viajaron hasta las manos que tocaban su pecho, dio un beso a cada una y con fuerza las jaló y las colocó contra la pared, aprisionándolas sobre su cabeza. Takano hunde su cabeza en su clavícula, inhalando su dulce aroma, sintiendo los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

"Cariño, ahí vas de nuevo haciéndome amarte"

Ritsu echó su cabeza hacía atrás, dejándose hacer. Por un momento dejo de pensar, de usar su cabeza y dejar que todo fluyera. Sintió su cercanía, su calor. Takano, con la mano que tenía libre acarició su vientre, subiendo su manos lentamente hasta rodear su cintura. Despacio acercó sus caderas rozando su entrepierna a la del castaño, haciéndole sentir su prominente erección.

-"Te tengo adherido al cuerpo como un tatuaje..."-Recordando como se negaba las veces anteriores, diciendo que se detuviera y ahora... Se sentía estúpido por volver arrastrándose a él.

-Takano...-Liberó sus manos para sacarle la camiseta, despeinando su cabello en el proceso. Lo atrae por la nuca y sus labios se funden en un ardiente beso. Sus manos lo sorprenden tocando su miembro por encima del pantalón y dirigiendo su mano al cierre.

-Espera, Takano-san...-Lo calla besándolo nuevamente, Ritsu forcejea un poco rompiendo el beso y continua hablando.-Aquí... Aquí no.

Takano se vio tentado a hacerlo ahí mismo pero por su mente cruzó una idea mejor. Se agachó a la altura de su cadera y con su boca, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, muerde el cierre del pantalón deslizándolo hasta abajo y desabrocha su pantalón. Sonríe al notar lo animada que esta a entrepierna de Ritsu y sin dejar de mirarlo baja su ropa interior.  
Lame su entrepierna rozando su ingle y con una de sus manos toma su cadera. Onodera sigue mirándolo con las mejillas tenuemente coloradas, sabe lo que viene y lo desea pero sigue preocupandole el lugar donde están. Con ambas manos detiene su cabeza, pero el deseo de Takano por poseer su sexo es mucho más grande que ignorando sus peticiones introduce su miembro en su boca.

Suelta su cabeza, a la vez que trata de callar un gemido cubriendo inútilmente su boca, sus dedos temblorosos rozan sus labios al sentir la húmeda boca que lo estimula.-"Trato de decirte "No" pero mi cuerpo sigue diciendo "Si".-Sus pensamientos fueron cubiertos por la nube de placer que lo inundaba en ese momento. Los movimientos de su lengua, su respiración en esa zona tan sensible y sus manos tocando descaradamente sus muslos. Una vez más cae rendido ante él y a las sensaciones que le propina, que no le queda mas remedio que entregarse por completo, sus manos van instintivamente a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello azabache. Sin poder hacer más que jadear y gemir.

Takano, satisfecho con su reacción succiona con gran avidez, saboreando sus fluidos, disfrutando de su melodiosa voz que gime con fuerza, escucha sus nombre entre jadeos, excitándose en sobremanera. Sus manos sin conseguir quedarse quietas, van hacía su punzante entrada, levemente húmeda por tanta estimulación e introduce un dedo en ella. Siente los músculos de Ritsu tensarse, y un gemido más fuerte escapa de su boca.

"Trato de detenerte pero tus labios me tienen sin aliento..."

Sabe que Ritsu esta al límite. Puede sentir como tira con más fuerza de su cabello y sus jadeos son menos pausados, introduce otro dedo a su cavidad dilatándola. Justo cuando siente que esta por terminar se detiene, Ritsu lo mira ansioso y Takano lo carga hacía la recamara.  
Una vez recostado en la cama, con una pierna de cada lado, se desvistió frente a él. Nota como lo mira de reojo, avergonzado.-"Eres un genio para hacerme desearte..."-pensó.

Nota como su mirada esmeralda sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, por la tenué luz de la ventana, puede admirar su silueta. Su cuerpo temblando, sus manos tratando de cubrirse y sus brillantes ojos. Lentamente se acerca, hasta quedar sobre él.

-"Sé que me sentiré culpable mañana al amanecer".-Las manos de Takano abrieron lentamente sus piernas, acariciándolas. Sus miradas se encontraron, diciéndose tanto y nada. Los brillantes orbes esmeralda pedían ser tocado. Se acercó a él y beso sus labios con ternura.  
-Relajate...-Ritsu sintió su frágil realidad temblar, al sentir aquel pedazo de carne caliente abrirse paso en su cuerpo, jamás se acostumbraría a experimentar todo eso. Por que solo con él se sentía así, y aunque no lo admitiera, sería el único con el que lo haría...

"Mañana despertaré sintiéndome satisfecho pero culpable."

Y ahí iba otra vez, haciéndolo caer por él. Lentamente se adaptaba a la intromisión, siendo como reaccionaba, cada fibra de su cuerpo. Ahogó un grito cuando lo sintió completamente adentro. Nuevamente, sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, con tanta intensidad como si miraran el alma desnuda del otro, conectados físicamente, sintiendo el calor del otro. Con movimientos suaves comenzó a embestir su cuerpo, se movía con sensualidad, disfrutando de la estrechez del castaño. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo, respirando hondo, conteniéndose de no hacerle daño.

Mientras Ritsu estaba en blanco, de sus labios solo salían gemidos, olvido como respirar y su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir a Takano hundirse en sus entrañas.-"Tan profundo...".

Takano tomó sus caderas y comenzó a dar golpes certeros a su interior, rozando en cada embestida su punto más sensible. Sentía como en cada embestida, sus paredes lo apretaban más, dirigió su mano hasta su miembro, acariciando la punta, dándole más placer aún. Quería ahogarlo con su calor, marearlo con tanto placer que no fuera capaz de satisfacerse ni saciarse con ningún otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo. Pertenecerse el uno al otro, desde el ultimo cabello hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Tenerlo todo, ser todo.

"Cruzo mi corazón esperando morir, tan solo me quedaré contigo una noche más"

El brusco movimiento contra su cuerpo pronto hace rechinar la cama. Sus cuerpos perlados en sudor, aferrándose a él, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda sintiendo que con cada penetración lo lleva a un nivel más alto de inconsciencia, donde solo puede sentir placer. Por que no importa cuantas veces lo diga, siempre será una noche más.

Los gemidos se vuelven gritos entre sus prolongados espasmos, sus piernas rodean sus caderas que lo embisten con frenesí, sus manso suben de su fuerte espalda a su cuello y nuca, se aferra a él como si deseara ser uno, que sus cuerpos se fundan en aquella acalorada habitación. Que todo esa pasión desbordada por ambos quede encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, no como prohibido sino como algo especial, único.

Takano acelera sus movimientos hasta que siente como una deliciosa sensación lo embarga. Una descarga disparada desde su entrepierna, recorriendo su espina. Su semilla llena salvajemente el interior de Ritsu. Sus pies se encrespan y su cuerpo entero se estremece llevándolo a la cúspide de un fuerte orgasmo.

Su pecho sube y baja, haciendo notar su agitada respiración, una vez más se pierde en su mirada que aún desprende lujuria. Sus profundos ojos avellana lo recorren con amor, su mano acaricia su mejilla y lo besa con ternura. Lo besa robandole el poco aliento que le queda, llevándose con él sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierto.

-Te amo.-Lo sabe y le consta. Pero es más fácil ser completamente absorbido por la entumecedora soledad que renunciar a su orgullo y dar rienda suelta al amor. Es mejor así...

Lo ha dicho tantas veces, y sabe que la culpa lo devorará a la mañana siguiente pero aún así, su débil voluntad cae de rodillas ante ese hombre y para consolar su perdida ante su mirada, justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, aún sintiendo sus besos recorrer su espalda, se declara a sí mismo con firmeza.-"Solo será una noche más..."


End file.
